One popular type of string instrument is the guitar. Most guitar players use guitar picks to play music on the guitar. Guitar picks are thin, flat, egg shaped pieces of plastic or wood which are used to strum the strings of an acoustic or electric guitar during guitar play and are frequently used by beginners of guitar playing, as well as, by experienced players. Typically, guitar picks are packaged in large counter displays, clamshells and/or poly bags with header.
There are several problems associated with storage of guitar picks for playing music on the guitar. One problem is that guitar players typically use many different picks during a musical performance. The guitar player may drop, break or otherwise desire to select a certain pick to play a song. It is desirable for a musician to have an ample supply of picks readily available during musical performance. Typically, the picks are often placed in a guitar case or other container. The picks are often lost or become unorganized in the guitar case or other container. Additionally, the guitar player typically has one or more favorite picks that the musician would like to organize and display when the guitar is not being played.
There have been attempts to solve some of problems associated with the use and storage of guitar picks, however, the prior art focuses on portable guitar pick dispensers which often lack aesthetic appeal, are not configured to securely hold guitar picks and/or require temporary or permanent mounting to a human guitar player, the guitar instrument or its casing. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,215,052; 5,127,300; 6,703,546; D 309,674; 4,785,708; 4,890,531; 5,413,020;) They are generally designed as storage spaces on the guitar itself or as standalone devices that are often not suitable for carrying in pocket or in a wallet. As such, a need exists to provide musicians with alternate storage options for their guitar picks.